


美しき思い出

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 大结局后，回到母亲身边的孩子
Relationships: Patamon & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Takaishi Natsuko | Nancy Takaishi & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 2





	美しき思い出

**Author's Note:**

> 岳中心  
> 对于岳的食物喜好进行了大量私设  
> 对于高石田父母的情况进行了大量私设  
> 

孩子们结束伟大的冒险，踏上日常的世界，高石奈津子终于能够拥抱自己一大一小两个孩子，确认他们就在身边，完整无缺。

周遭的父母们都在进行类似的庆祝，经由拥抱、眼泪或是眉心的亲吻告诉孩子们他们有多么值得骄傲，虽然带着点苦涩，不过每个人都十分幸福。

每一个人。

奈津子抚摸小一点的孩子头顶的金发，轻声问他。

阿岳今天想留在哥哥这儿吗？

小孩的脸上一瞬间透出了期待和欣喜，睁大眼睛，他用与表情不相符的声音，小小声问。

妈妈也一起？

没有回答，她闭口不语，于是小孩立刻明白了，又小小声说道。

我想和妈妈回家。

小孩说完冲她露出小小的微笑，使她不由得开始质疑自己——自己的提议，自己的回应，自己的表情，是如何使她得到这个试图安慰她的笑容。同时，她注意到小孩紧了紧环抱着背包的双手。

背包被从后面移到胸前，填补没能一起回来的橙色小伙伴的位置。

他们花了点时间才回到家。匆忙出门前什么都没准备，小孩不想去外面吃，奈津子迟疑片刻，煮了咖喱作为迟到的晚饭。切鸡肉丁和土豆块时小孩已经放下背包、围在她脚边转，黏人得紧，她不得不让他分出心去洗西兰花。

这孩子喜欢西兰花，吃得下青椒秋葵和胡萝卜，不挑食，他哥哥也是，她在这方面足够严厉。不过今天可以有些变化，没有青椒，没有秋葵，没有胡萝卜，只有鸡肉土豆咖喱和白灼西兰花。只有他们两人。

同上一次回家时一样，小孩吃了很多，大口吃饭的样子让奈津子的心情轻松了一点。饭后她清洗碗碟，小孩擦桌子——跪在椅子上擦了桌子，站在地上擦了椅子，把抹布递回来后又站在她腿边，好像只要能保持近距离就满足了。小孩不出声看着，直到她打理好一切。

然后，出乎意料，不要她帮忙，小孩是自己洗的澡。花的时间比平时更长，中途做母亲的有点担心小孩会不会不小心在浴缸里睡着。幸好在她决定进浴室查看情况前小孩就出来了。洗得倒是干净，但擦得不够干，头发还落着水，在睡衣的肩膀处渍出湿漉漉的痕迹。

奈津子重新拿了毛巾，熟练地替他擦起头发，发现继承于自己的金发即使洗过仍然有点粗糙开叉，似乎需要一段时间才能养回原本细腻柔软的样子。她爱怜地注视眼前头顶不甚明显的小小发旋，伸手用吹风机换了毛巾，仔仔细细吹干每一绺发丝。

晚上没有继续工作，她难得陪小孩早早地准备睡觉。他们躺在一起，褪去兴奋余韵的小孩已经疲惫，不用她哄就闭上了眼睛。

晚安，阿岳。她轻轻说。

晚安，妈妈。小孩迷迷糊糊应了。

奈津子没有合眼。适应了房间内的黑暗后，她能够看见睡着的小儿子的脸，软乎乎的，还没长开，透着属于小孩儿的可爱。

他还那么小。她心里默默想。但是他已经长大了很多。她回忆里是小孩仍在臂弯襁褓中的样子，而小孩子的成长总是一晃眼就过去，他的哥哥也是如此，在空缺了她的时间里迅速地发生变化。

她愿意花很多时间去考虑关于她爱着的人们的事，但是当她的孩子用小心翼翼的语气问她，妈妈和爸爸不会再在一起了吗？那个时候，她……

抱歉，岳。

她只能如此回答。无论多少次。

抱歉。

直至今日她依然记得最初拥抱幼小生命的感动，那是至上的幸福，仿佛风化的岩石表面渐渐生长出青绿的苔藓，湿润、柔软、温暖、顽强又尚且脆弱，她好爱他们，真的，她爱他们，所以她感到愧疚。

她从来没有后悔一次又一次孕育生命，正如她从未否定过去拥有的爱情和婚姻。从少女成为女人的时光里，她是如此深爱着那个人，并且从这份爱中获得了那么多的幸福。但是终究，对她而言，只有爱情是不行的。

一直便是如此。她尝试过、于是清楚地明白自己无法接受那种仅仅作为妻子和母亲的生活。她强硬地抗拒着女人先开口不好的观念，守护珍贵的自我、不退让分毫的结果便是分离，尽管明白必须承担怎样的后果和责任，做出选择时她也没有丝毫退缩。她比想象中更加了解自己是个多么固执的人，任壳外青苔自由生长、创造土壤生出明丽的花朵，内心深处仍是顽固坚硬的磐石。

她不会回头。

但不得不承认，那时他们的一些做法错了——或者说，或许可以更好，如果那些激烈而无意义的争吵不曾存在，一切可以更为温暖，为了那之后他们可以更容易碰触到幸福。

以目光描摹面前幼嫩的轮廓，奈津子看见小孩伸出了手。

她稍感惊讶，又很快让自己安静下来。

起初她以为这会是一次起夜，但小孩并没有在努力睁开眼睛，仅仅伸出手，像在寻找什么似的移动着。

身为母亲，她意识到这不是在朝自己索要，而应该是孩子在寻求离他更近的、习惯了紧紧相贴的温暖。伸出的手缓缓摸索身旁，无奈最后什么也没能够到，以为会有那个存在的地方空空荡荡。手臂软绵绵垂下，孩子在不知是否做了梦的睡眠中喃喃。

奈津子明白的。

接下来的数日、数周、数月里，她的小儿子都会如同此刻一般，无意识和下意识地渴望与他橙色的小伙伴交流。她知道自己会听见小孩呼唤出声，望见小孩投去目光；他一开始做这一切是如此自然，当呼唤没有回应，目光遍寻无获，他也将渐渐克制，如同此刻一般，接受伸出的手扑空了的事实。他的哥哥一定也是如此。她明白的。

她缓缓地，将伸出手想要寻找此处不存在之物的孩子、温柔地拥入怀中。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 20200423


End file.
